


Know my heart

by officialjjong



Series: alice hates herself but loves drabbles: a series [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, hes so relatable, taehyuns just drunk and loves dogs, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: Sungwoon hates Taehyun but maybe drunk Taehyun with a dog is something he can work with





	Know my heart

**Author's Note:**

> alice??? shitting out ANOTHER FIC??? AT MIDNIGHT UH YES ITS MORE LIKELY THAN U THINK! i love dogs. and hotshot. i remember stanning them when im a hotshot came out n being like 'why dont u have stans?' (also i called them hotshit) (take from that what u will)
> 
> (title again from just u by jung sewoon) (the gag is that i've had never mind on repeat)

"Taehyun, full offence, what the fuck are you doing in my garden? Get your greasy hand off my dog." Sungwoon said coldly, to the currently intoxicated boy half lying on his precious dog. 

"Listen," he slurred, "this dog called out for me. I could hear it. 'Taehyun please come love me'."

Taehyun had been pissing Sungwoon off for as long as he could remember. Maybe, it was the time he decided to blast thats Ed Sheeran song when Sungwoon was trying to study. Maybe, it was when he was working with Taehyun on a project and he would only respond to Sungwoon when he called him 'Kid Monster'. He just knew that Taehyun was the very bane of his existance. And he definitely wasn't cute, intoxicated and snuggling his face into his dog's fur with a light rosy glow on his round cheeks. Not at all. 

"Okay, so this is trespassing. Leave or I'll call the police." He said, definitely not with a matching blush. And it was definitely not from how cute Taehyun was, laughing whenever Sungwoon's dog licked his tiny palms. 

"But your dog." Taehyun whined, looking up at him. "It's almost as cute as you are." 

This got Sungwoon fully blushing. 

"Okay. This is a conversation for when you're sober. But for now, I guess you're allowed to stay with my dog." Sungwoon stated, laughing when Taehyun let out an exaggerated cheer and immediately kissed his dog's nose.


End file.
